


Keep reading

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [30]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something =) Running short on time these days, hopefully better soon ;)</p><p>Enjoy <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keep reading

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something =) Running short on time these days, hopefully better soon ;)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Peter sighed, leaning back in his office chair and hearing one of the springs creak. He really needed to fix that.  
Finally, after over a week of hard work, he’d finished his paper. Uni was hard these days, as they got closer and closer to graduating and the tasks became more complex seemingly daily. 

“You all done?” Wade asked, his heavy steps echoing through the room. He was carrying the empty laundry basket back to the washing machine to fill it back up and restock the dryer. Peter smiled, really proud and thankful that Wade was taking more and more chores the harder he had to study.  
“Yes, finally,” the young hero answered over the buzz of his printer, that was slowly producing page after page into a tidy stack. Peter’s back cracked when he leaned against the chair again and he wished to be outside now, swinging around a bit on his webs. He wondered if he should just pick up some takeout as Spiderman, it was always great promo for himself. And he had fun doing it and got his food super fast. 

“Do you want Tacos later? I would get some from that new place five blocks down.”  
“In your sexy costume?” Wade asked, as he walked by and started unloading the dishwasher. Briefly, Peter was wondering why the older man didn’t wear his dedicated pink apron today, but maybe that, too, was in the laundry. What a pity, he thought with an inward smirk - he really enjoyed seeing it.  
“Sure,” he answered, grinning and stretching out his arms leisurely. His wrists tingled and he realized he hadn’t even shot a single web all day.  
“Aw, man, so I get dat sexy booty of yours in your spandex _and_ Tacos?”  
“And hot sauce, since you took on all those chores for me.”  
Wade turned from unloading the dishwasher, smiling so sweetly that Peter was once again happy that he was so open with his feelings now. Although Peter knew Wade was still doubting himself and his ability to be and feel loved, but at least he was comfortable enough to express himself.  
“Of course. As long as I’m here, I’ll help you all I can. You do your smart stuff and get a good universitation or somethin’.”  
”You’re the best.”  
“Aw, stahp it. Just get me food. – And will that promised hot sauce be on da booty or on the Taco?” Wade asked in such a serious tone, brows drawn together just a bit.  
Peter laughed, but took a few more minutes for a break, for rubbing and then closing his eyes behind his glasses – they burned a little from hours of staring at the computer.  
“Tired, Spidey?” 

Wade’s voice was suddenly just behind him, but Peter didn’t even flinch, way too comfortable already with the Merc’s presence.  
“A little,” he admitted, because he also hadn’t gotten much sleep the previous nights. But all this work could pay off, because the best scientific paper would get featured in a magazine, so he had his hopes high.  
“My hard working man ...”  
Peter grinned at that comment, feeling just a bit flattered. He keps his eyes closed, feeling how Wade’s hands massaged his shoulders, then drew lines down his collarbones, his chest and belly. It felt so good, he was ready to fall asleep and jump his lover at once.  
Interesting, Peter thought, he didn’t know what sleepy and aroused felt combined. 

“You worked so hard, let me ... work hard on you,” Wade purred, but laughed about his own joke as Peter chuckled. His rough lips travelled along Peter’s neck, kissing and finally giving a gentle bite just underneath his ear.  
“But I –“  
Peter fell silent when Wade licked the shell of his ear, a shiver going through his body. The older man grinned, knowing very well what he was doing to his lover. “I still ... have to proofread,” he insisted, finally opening his eyes.  
“It’s printed already, though,” Wade argued, gesturing to the stack of paper in front of Peter. The younger man shook his head slowly, then got out of Wade’s reach by leaning forward to get a highlighter.  
“Yeah, because I see the mistakes better when it’s printed. Also, the computer doesn’t correct me on grammar or logical syntax.”  
”Oh, I love it when you talk smart to me,” Wade downright moaned and pulled at the neck of Peter’s shirt, so he could kiss the skin of his shoulder. 

“I mean it, I still gotta read!” the younger man laughed, but wasn't able to get out of Wade's reach. It just felt too good.  
“Then read.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he looked down, his gaze following Wade’s right hand as it trailed further and further down, finally cupping him through the loose sweatpants.  
“If you can get one full sentence together, I’ll let you come.”

It took a few seconds for Peter’s poor, strained mind to comprehend Wade’s words. He’d mentioned it so casually like he’d just added something to their shopping list. 

Wade laughed darkly, kissing Peter’s neck again and making him gasp when he sucked a hickey on the back of his neck. He knew damn well he could do it, since it wouldn’t be seen under the collar of a shirt or jacket. 

“How ‘bout you start ... uh ... here.”  
Wade pointed to the start of a random paragraph with his free hand, while the other still held Peter’s cock, letting it swell up under his expert touch.  
So it was one of their little games again. Wade loved this, betting how long it’d be until the younger man came or on just about anything. Peter felt a thrill run through his body when he accepted the challenge, didn’t want to lose.  
After all, how hard could it be to –  
“Aah!” Peter groaned when scarred fingers dipped under the waistband of his pants and closed boldly around his cock. 

 

Steeling himself and hoping his voice wouldn’t be too high with lust and excitement, Peter began reading. Well, tried to.  
“A-and the ... fuck ... oh god ....”

“Go ahead, read,” Wade instructed when Peter trailed off, his voice calm but amused. Peter gasped, sucked in some deep breaths of air and sounding a little like he was drowning.  
Wade smirked and ran his thumb over the head of Peter’s cock, carefully swiping off some pre-cum leaking out.  
“Read,” Wade prompted and Peter sighed desperately. 

“If ... I-If ... regarding the ... w-works of ... ooooh god!”  
“I thought you’re scientist ... not theologist,” Wade teased with a low voice, never letting go and leaning up to Peter even more. His second hand reached around the chair as well and Wade shoved it under Peter’s shirt, feeling the muscles of his stomach and chest and finally rubbing his nipples.  
“You’re mean ...”  
“And you’re not reading. C’mon. Entertain me with some smarty stuff.”  
Peter took some deep but shuddering breaths again and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then he threw some pages on the desk.  
Now looking at the main part of his essay, he began to fix his gaze on some of his best passages, hoping to at least get those out correctly since he’d brooded about over them for so long. 

“I ... will present ... my theorem ... regar ... ding ...,” Peter desperately tried to get his words out with every breath, but it was so so hard when Wade was gripping him harder every time. Also, his glasses began to fog up because he was getting so hot, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. 

“Mmh, you’re so nice and wet ... but you’re not reading,” Wade chided in a singsong, obviouly very happy with this little game of his. Peter ground his teeth, but stared onto the paper again, determined not to lose.  
“The ... the change in the sam ... sample’s ...m ... mitochondrion ...”  
He squeezed his eyes shut when Wade started pumping him, slow and torturing, setting fire to his body and all cells.  
“That was a sentence, wasn’t it?” the Merc asked, and a rush of lust went through Peter’s body, making him moan and thrust his hips into Wade’s hand.  
“Yes! Oh, god, it was a sentence!” he sighed, relaxing and letting go, preparing to push up into Wade’s grip with more force.  
Only to be left wanting when Wade withdrew his hand all of a sudden. 

Letting out a frustrated groan, Peter let his head fall back onto the headrest of the chair and his hand left the table so that he could stroke himself. Before he could even reach his straining middle, Wade spun his chair around so they were face-to-face.  
All Peter could do for a moment was to stare up into Wade’s eyes, which glinted with adoration, amusement and pure desire.  
“You better hold on,” he warned, grinning with a sparkle in his eyes that made Peter’s heart skip a beat.

 

The older man fell onto his knees in front of the chair and grabbed the hem of Peter’s sweatpants roughly, not pulling them further down that much, but using them to control the movement of Peter’s hips.  
The young hero’s breath hitched and he quickly reached behind himself, bracing both hands on the desk behind him, because he knew very well what was coming. The anticipation made him feel dizzy almost, the knowledge what exactly Wade could do to his body, that Wade could drive him crazy with lust. 

 

The second Wade’s hot, wet mouth was closing around him and he felt his rough tongue press against the underside of his cock, Peter yelled, trying and failing to keep his hips still. As usual the Merc didn’t waste time, but went right on his target, and sucked like there was no tomorrow.  
Huffing out harsh breaths, Peter bowed forward in the chair and placed his hands carefully on Wade’s bald head. He stroked over the scars, mindful not to push him but needing to just touch, just feel him. 

When Wade all but swallowed him down, both hands on the swell of his butt to push his hips forward, Peter shouted again and squeezed his eyes shut.  
Peter came so hard he thought he’d fall out of the chair, but luckily Wade pushed him back all the way intil the back of the chair hit the desk, keeping the younger man pinned as he swallowed down every little drop. He made sure to be very noisy about it and moan like it was the best treat in the world, which never failed to make Peter blush.

 

After they’d both caught their breaths, Wade got up seemingly as if nothing happened, but he had such a huge grin on his face that everybody would know what he’d just done.

He gestured to the papers now cluttering Peter’s desk in disarray.  
“We should take this with us tonight. Maybe you can make it through a whole paragraph while I nail you real good?”  
Wade laughed at his own idea and Peter let his head drop down into his hands, but smirked nonetheless. Yeah, he would definitely have to get Tacos to distract Wade from that idea.


End file.
